


Kiss WIth A Taste of Parsnip

by JustSimon



Category: Yuppie Psycho (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: Mr Devil is tired from slow relationships of Brian and Kate, so he decided to give a little help to his Witch Hunter partner.
Relationships: Brian Pasternack/Kate Hicks
Kudos: 5





	Kiss WIth A Taste of Parsnip

A month passed from that day when Brian and Kate became a couple, everything was just perfect, maybe except one thing, they never had a real kiss, in one night Brian had a dream, in that dream he had a dialogue with his "old friend", second self, Mr Devil.

;Greetings Mr Witch Hunter.; "You? I mean me? I mean, what are you doing in my dream?" ;I am here to say that you are slower than a damn snail.; "Excuse me?" ;I mean your relationships with Mrs Witch's Pawn.; "Don't call her like that." ;Ok, correction, your relationships with Mrs Hicks.; "What do you mean? We are happy with each other, we even live together." ;Even so, but despite on your perfect understanding of each other, you two still don't kissed.; "Actually she kissed me in the cheek so-" 'That doesn't count, i mean a french kiss or something like this.; "What? How dare you say something like this by my lips!" ;Come on Mr Pasternack, you are an adult boy, take the damn first step and kiss her, or else i will turn your dreams in the nightmares.; "I want to see how you try." ;Sigh.;

Mr Devil snapped by his fingers and Brian turned in the parsnip and laying on the fry pan.

"Ok, ok fine, i ll do it, please turn me back." ;It's not necessary Mr Pasternack, wake up.;

Yuppie Devil snapped by his fingers again and Brian woke up in his bed, near to him laying Kate who slept quietly, Brian looked at the clock, woke Kate up and after a trivial things like, teeth brushing and breakfast they went to the work. After a working hours Brian and Kate spent time together, as usual on the Sintracorp's roof. When they walked by the downstairs, Brian took a hard for him decision.

"(Ok Brian, you can do it, all or nothing.)"

He stopped on the step of downstairs, turned to Kate and said.

"You know Kate i am actually very happy that we are couple, i really love you." 'Aww it's so sweet of you, i love you too Brian.' "(It's time.). Um Kate can you close your eyes for a moment?" 'Sure.'

Brian been close enough to Kate and was ready to kiss her, but in the last moment he stopped.

"(No, i can't, it's just wrong, what about her feelings, what if she still not ready to this, i can't do this to her."

Suddenly a voice inside of Brian's head said.

;Oh for love of Domori!;

Mr Devil took control on Brian, grabbed Kate for a shoulders, pushed Brian's face to her and let Brian go, when parsnip boy regained conscious, his face again, been close enough to Kate and he kissed her in the lips. After the kiss Brian realized what he did and let Kate go.

"S-s-s-sorry? I am really sorry Kate, i don't know what happened with me it's like someone took control on me." 'Finally.' "Huh?" 'Finally you did it, you kissed me.' "Wait, what?" 'Brian, you have no idea how long i waited forthis day, actually since you never even tried, i wanted to do it myself, but, i thought it will be wrong and unfair to you, i am so glad that you finally made a first step in our relationships, i love you Brian Pasternack. Your lips on taste like a parsnip' "..."

After those words Brian became red and felt the heat.

"I... I love you too Kate Hicks. Now excuse me i need to lay down." 'BRIAN!'

Brian fell from the downstairs, fortunately for him Mr Pasternack fell on the Chapmen, so he was fine, but from that day Brian realized one important thing, to prove the person that you love her, you need to show it, be brave and show your love.


End file.
